duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened
|-|Awakened= |-|Temporal= Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened is the strongest psychic creature and is also the only creature that is capable of going against Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened. Story After , , Ganveet, GENJI and defeated Diabolos Zeta's temporal form, Diabolos Zeta awakens into Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened and destroys Five Star, Hogan, Ganveet and Kankuro with his powers, then crippled GENJI. This time, GENJI got the help of Storm Double Cross, and the two agreed to fuse into the final and strongest Psychic Creature, Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened. This entity was so godly and powerful that it is basically the only being that is worthy of challenging Devil Diabolos Zeta and thus the 2 fought. While Last Storm was extremely powerful, DDZ was still highly powerful and gave Last Storm a very hard time. The 2 fought for 3 days and 3 nights and the two's battle can even be seen as far as from the Fiona Woods, making the residents there totally awestruck. However, it was Last Storm who dealt the final attack against DDZ and DDZ was never seen again. But as the civilizations thought they gain peace, the Alien Royal Family was disgusted by Zeta's failure and decided to attack earth with their Aliens. Card Explanation This is an extremely insane card and should be put into most types of Hyperspatial control decks as an additional finisher. Its Temporal form costs a staggering 20 and is thus impossible to send out using any Hyperspatial Spell. However, when the player puts a psychic creature or awaken them, this creature can be put into the battle zone on top of any number of psychic creatures that have total cost 20 or more. Therefore, ironically a Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened is enough to send out Storm Genji. Its awaken requirement is a Meteorburn ability that places all cards under it at the start of a turn. While it seems slow, it is possible to awaken a Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler on the start of a turn, have a Kill, Temporal Brawler in the battle zone and awaken the 2 at the same time, then sending out Storm Genji and awakening it, giving the player an instant Last Storm ready to wreck havoc on the opponent. Its awakened form is an extremely insane juggernaut and usually represents a death flag for most decks. It has a staggering 35000 power and World Breaker which needs not to be explained, and it also cannot be chosen, making it extremely difficult to deal with as most removal has no use on it, and choice removal will fail to target it due to the massive number of Psychic Creatures this creature spams. As for the main effect, when it attacks, it is capable of sending any number of psychic creatures that have cost 10 or less so the player can empty their hyperspatial zone and send all of those creatures into the battle zone. If the player has all 3 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory parts, he can send them all out and link it instantly, then head for the win with 2 astounding juggernauts. And if the player has 4 Volg Thunders, all of them can be sent to deck the opponent out. And as this is ran in control decks, the opponent's resources will usually be cut off by discards or mills and the one shot becomes insanely hard to defend against. While psychic decks are declining in number, Last Storm will continue to get the unexpecting at full force just like his criminal in-partner mortal enemy Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened. Category:Characters Category:Armored Dragon Category:Flame Command Category:Dragon Category:Command Category:Samurai Category:Psychic Creature Category:Evolution Psychic Creature Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Double Cross